I kissed a girl, Henry!
by Ladyjaxs999
Summary: What happens when Henry is not the one that Anne is interested in? warning, contains slash!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of there characters

Warning: Contains slash, female/female pairing, please don't read further if you're offended by this kind of stuff.

_**Prologue:**_

_You think you know a story…but you only know how it ends to get to the heart of the story…you have to go back to the beginning~ Tudors Intro_

_Kimbolton Castle, 1536_

To whom it may concern:

As the hour of my death approaches, I lay here in my bed in contemplation of my life; first off I better start off by introducing myself I am Katherine of Aragon, Queen of England, and youngest daughter to Isabella of Castile and Ferdinand of Spain, who are legends throughout of England.

One thing that my mother has always told me, and I in turn have told my own daughter Mary, is to stay true to your self, which is why I am writing you, or rather Elizabeth is, my loyal friend and servant, who is at my side now writing this letter for me, because I am too weak myself to do it myself.

Honestly, I don't know where to start, knowing my husband, Henry as I do, if he knew that I was writing this letter, revealing the true state of affairs, he would do anything to get his hands on it and burn it. Which is why I am writing two letters, this letter I will have Elizabeth hide it, and hopefully someone will find it and know the truth behind the person that Katherine of Aragon, the second letter I will put in all the things to that Henry wants to here, like how he was a good devoted husband, and that I will always love him….despite all that he has done to me, And how I was lucky to be queen while given the chance…blah, blah, blah. Elizabeth as she writes this rolls her eyes, I can't help but smile, I feel doing the same thing.

Henry, a good husband, I snort, that's like saying Thomas Boleyn, was a good father, or Cromwell is a good moral man. God, Henry has such an ego, I shake my head, its hard to believe that the sweet gentle boy I once knew when arrived in England several years back, at the age of sixteen, has turn into his father, I had hoped that both Henry and Arthur would take after their mother or even grandmother, Margaret Beaufort, who she always admired and respected. Maybe I was expecting too much, she thought sadly.

I sometimes wonder what it would be like if Arthur had lived, but I can't let myself think that, it was Arthur's time, who am I question God's will. I don't have much time left, so let me start off like this; Forget everything that you may think you may know about me, because it's probably not true.

Unlike most people think, I am not the devoted the wife as so many people have made me out to be. At one point in my life I did think that I was in love with Henry, but after endless affairs and bastard children with other women, that starts to get to you after a while. With Henry I always felt unloved, unwanted, things that a woman should never have to feel. When he stopped visiting my bedchamber, I was relieved, I went to several masses in celebration, don't tell Henry that, though, his ego wouldn't be able to take it, who always thought he was a "lion in bed" that's how he put it. Elizabeth giggles as I make a side joke, saying that Henry couldn't hold out for a minute. Imagine how he would feel knowing that he couldn't even satisfy his own wife sexually.

Honestly, I was long through with Henry way before he was through with me. The only reason I kept up the appearance of the devoted wife was for my daughter, Mary's sake, my Mi Amor. I want all the best for my daughter, I want her to grow up in a happy home, I know that one day she will be queen, and what a fine queen she will make. I can already see signs of signs of her grandmother Isabella, and great grandmother Margaret Beaufort in her. Unlike Henry I don't see her making decisions based on her lower part of her anatomy. Anyways, everybody thinks that my life ended the year that Henry decided to replace with a new and younger bride, Anne Boleyn, who changed my life and shaped a kingdom, and too think it all started with a kiss.

A/N My inspiration for this story came off of Youtube, I saw my very first Katharine/Anne slash video…..I would never dream of these two as a couple, lol! But I can't resist. Honestly, I don't think that Katharine/Anne would ever happen, but I'm writing this out of fun. Tell me what you think, should I continue? LadyJ


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters

I was a Queen, and you took away my crown; a wife, and you killed my husband; a mother, and you deprived me of my children. My blood alone remains: take it, but do not make me suffer long

~ Marie Antoinette.

**Tower of London**

May, 1536

To whom it may concern:

It is the night before my execution, my jail is the same room I stayed in the night before my coronation as queen, its ironic I feel freer now at deaths door then I ever did back then. Unlike most people in my situation I am not frightened to die.

I welcome death with open arms, or like a warm blanket on a cold winter's night. I take comfort in knowing that I will be reunited with those who have gone before me, like my brother, George, who died the day before last. I stopped writing trying to compose myself, I then continued on.

My memories are haunted by George's death; I blame myself, maybe if I done something different he would alive right now. I know that if George was here he probably be scolding me right now. God, how I wish that he come through that door right and wrap me in one of his bear hugs. He is the one that has always been there for me, he is the one that knows the "real" Anne Boleyn. He was the first one I came out too (sorry to be so modern, couldn't think of anything else, lol), and accepted without a moment's hesitation. Despite the rumors that have been circulating around court, George does not have any inclination towards his own gender, that's just something that his wife, Jane Parker, "The vindictive bitch" as my brother calls her.

I sit here behind a tiny desk that Master Kingston had brought me earlier, my ladies are asleep in a tiny room off to the side, I shouldn't say all my ladies, Elizabeth Swann, the most loyal and my dearest friend sits by me reading her bible. Looking over at her I smile, she refuses to leave my side even through sleep. Sensing my gaze she looks up from her bible and gives me an encouraging smile.

It's amazing how much we have bonded, I remember a time when she hated me, but with time and Katherine's help….Elizabeth eventually warmed to me….she could see how happy that I made her mistress.

Speaking of my love, I will soon be reunited with her; my heart is filled with joy at just the thought. Though she has been dead several months month's now, it feels like a lifetime, but though I can't see her I know that she is here, I feel her calming presence, and it's like a balm to the pain that I'm feeling now. She is giving me the strength to continue this letter, dredging up all these memories were painful, but they needed to be told, she had promised Katherine before she had died that she would do anything in her power to reveal the truth, and not just for them but their daughters as well, Mary and Elizabeth.

The deserved to know the real story and not the one that Henry is bound to tell them which were filled with half truths and lies.

My thoughts turn back to Mary, I'm saddened that I've yet to make peace with her, I see so much of her mother in her, she has Katherine's stubborn streak. I smile, I know that she hates me; she blames me for the disintegration of her parents marriage, for her father's abandonment of her father to her and the church. I thought of the many people I could entrust this letter too, but Mary by far is the only person my conscious will allow me to give this letter too. I hope that as Mary read this, she knows that her mother didn't die abandoned and alone, but surrounded by people who loved her.

Despite what most people think, I never loved Henry, nor was I attracted to him, but don't tell Henry this….he wouldn't be able to handle this, he always been so vein, even now more then ever, he thinks that he is God's gift to women and then some. I roll my eyes and snort as I write this, more like God's curse to women, anyone who has the misfortune to catch his eyes always ends up unhappy, I think I'm testimony to this.

Poor Jane Seymour she doesn't even realize what she is getting into, despite what people think I don't hate the woman I just don't think that she is that bright. I feel sorry for her mostly, she is too blinded by love for Henry to see the man behind the Kingly façade.

Henry loves the thrill of the chase; he likes to obtain the unobtainable, and once he has gotten what he has wanted he grows bored and searches for new things to occupy his time. Not only that, but his obsessive need to have a son is to the point of madness. He liked to blame me and Kat for not providing him with a son, but did he ever look to himself, but typical Henry instead ever taking responsibility he always liked to blame others for his misfortune. I can only wish Jane luck and say that I have no hard feelings towards her.

Mostly I write this letter in hopes that someone will read this letter and know the real story…..how two most unlikely women met and grew to love each other. Here is our story.

A/N Here is like the introduction of Anne's letter, she will be the narrator in my story. Sorry to be so short, but I promise to make it longer next chapter. I hope you all like the chapter, and thanks for the reviews, and thanks to those who don't review but read. LadyJ


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters.

Warning: sexual content, female/female pairing.

**"****I know of no Queen of England, save my mother. And I will accept no other queen, except my mother." **~ Princess Mary to Anne Boleyn

Chapter 3

May 19th, Hatfield Hall

Mary sat with her ladies knitting, with shaky hands she forced the needle through the fabric, she felt the needle prick her finger, and watched in fascination as her blood stained the white fabric, hardly noting the pain. Her head jerked up as she heard the sound of cannon fire booming in the distance. She didn't have to be told, she knew exactly what that sound represented.

She watched as smiles appeared on her ladies faces. "The harlot is dead, Lord be praised," one of her ladies announced, and did the sign of the cross. Her other ladies followed suit and did the sign of the cross.

"Yes, Lord be praised," she said in a half-whisper, and did the sign of the cross; she then forced a smile on her face trying to ignore the sick feeling that was twisting in her stomach.

Anger came to her, I should she be enjoying this! She fumed, she had dream of this day for this day in ages, when her father would wake up from the spell that the harlot had him under, and burn her for the witch she was. So now that day has come, why was she feeling the very opposite. Its not like I harbor any friendly feeling for the whore, not had she ruined my life but my mothers as well, by turning her father against them.

Her eyes burned as thoughts of her mother came to her mind. She would never forgive Anne Boleyn for keeping them apart. She didn't even get to say goodbye. Her thoughts turning to the night of her mothers death, Lady Bryant carrying in a box containing things that her mother had left her, and she announcing in a cold tone that "Katherine, her mother, had died." She then walked out of the room, not looking back, or offering up any condolences.

Mary clenched her fist wanting to scream at the woman, grief and rage consuming her. How dare she address her in such a manner! Her mother was the Queen of England, she didn't care what her father, that harlot, or that bastard Thomas Boleyn said. She should address with respect! And addressed accordingly. Mary kept herself composed, remembering her mother's last words to her. "_Stay strong my daughter, and remember you are the daughter of Henry VIII, and granddaughter to Ferdinand of Spain and Isabella of Castile."_

Her thoughts went to Anne Boleyn, who was probably celebrating the news of her mother death. All the sudden she felt totally helpless. She wanted the harlot and her retched family off the throne, but there was nothing she could do. She had not talked with her father in ages, the only contact she had with him was through Cromwell. She sneered at just the thought of him. Who told her that if she wanted to get back in fathers good graces, then she would have to sign the oath, acknowledging that he was the supreme head of the Church of England. Mary however refused to do this; she would not damn her soul for some earthly King. She would just have to wait, she knew that the day would come when her father finally wakes up and realizes his mistakes. He would regret making that _woman_ his concubine, as Chapuys called her,

She would never call her Queen! She rather go to the gallows first.

The only good thing that came from the harlot was Bess, Mary loved her little sister dearly, despite her hatred for Anne Boleyn, Bess was innocent in all this, Mary knew that with the death of her mother she was going to need her now more then ever.

"Lady Mary is everything alright?" a voice cut into her thoughts, she looked up to see one of her ladies, Rebecca, looking at her with concern.

"I'm fine," Mary said giving her a reassuring smile. "I'm trying to thinking of what I should say in my letter to my new stepmother, Queen Jane."

The last part bothered her, she had heard all good things from Chapuys from her father's next potential bride, Jane Seymour, but despite this, she would never seen anyone other then her mother as queen.

Dismissing her ladies, she walked to her own chambers; entering her she picked up her bible and sat down in favorite chair, which was by the fireplace. She began to read some passages that her mother often read to her as a child, she often did this when she missed her mother, it helped her feel closer to her.

An hour or so later she put down her bible, she then got up and headed over to her desk, she pulled out a thick envelope and looked at it with disgust, knowing that it was from her, how dare she write me? Mary fumed, didn't she get the message the first time. The first letter had been shocking to say the least, the last time she spoke to Anne Boleyn (she refused to call her stepmother, considering the fact that her mother was her fathers true wife) had been right after Elizabeth had been born at Hatfield Hall. And from what she remembered it had not been all that pleasant, she remembered Anne telling her she would reunite Mary with her father, if in turn she renounce her mother, and recognize her as Queen of England. Mary had been outraged; did the harlot actually believe that she would turn her back on her mother? She in no uncertain terms told the harlot that she recognized no other Queen aside from her mother. She smirked, remembering the look of displeasure that appeared on Anne Boleyn's face.

In the first letter, the harlot wanted to apologize for all the hurt that she caused Mary, and that her mother would not want her to continue in this grudge that she had against her, and that she would want Mary to forgive her. Mary had been outraged, and so angry that she had thrown the letter in the fire not bothering to read the rest. How dare she! How would she know what my mother would want! As for the apology, she took that with a grain of salt.

She didn't believe for one second that the witch was sorry, she never bothered to write before, and now that she is at deaths door...she wants to ease her own conscience by begging for my forgiveness, well she was not going to get it!

Looking at this new letter she wanted to throw it in the fire like she did the other one, but a voice in the back of her head was telling to ahead and open it. Sitting down, she tore the seal off and began to read the letter. Her eyes widen in horror at the contents, bile coming to her throat, No! Lies! She shook her head frantically, in instant denial.

Her mother and that harlot involved in a romantic relationship? No! Impossible! Her mother would never be involved with Anne Boleyn. She hated the woman with a passion; she would never become romantically involved with her. It went against everything she believed in. She knew that homosexuality was a sin against God, and anyone who practiced it are condemned to live in purgatory.

No this was another of Anne Boleyn's lies; she hated her mother, and would do anything to sling her name in the mud before she died. Mary was about to throw the letter in the fireplace, but something stopped her, instead she continued to read the letter.

A/N I'm so sorry for taking such a longtime to update, I was having major writers block on this story. I'm not happy with this chap, but I hope everyone likes it. Next chap will be Anne's history in France, and Anne catches sight of Katherine and is immediately smitten, very much like when Anne/Henry met. Thanks to all my reviewers.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters.

A/N: First off I like to apologize for such a long wait on this chapter. I had a bout of writers block when it came to this, but I do know where I'm going with this story. Second, something is wrong with my computer. I plan on taking it to the shop this week, so this is the last update on any my story until my computer comes back. Wanting to get something out, I decided to post the first part; the second part will come out once I get my computer back. Tomorrow is the anniversary of Thomas More death. Rip…Sir Thomas.

Official Pairings: Koa/Anne Boleyn, Lady Mary/ Sir Francis Bryan.

Chapter Four

"Your are an unfilial daughter! Since you will not submit to your father, he may yet proceed against you for treason!" Bryan spat harshly, scowling at the girl. He then watched as Mary placed a hand over the silver crucifix that she was wearing.

Not a religious man himself, he didn't understand how she could take such comfort in such a small object. As though it could protect her from him, he held back a snort. Just the thought was ridiculous.

Bryan didn't want to come to Hatfield hall today, he had better things he could be doing like going to his favorite brothel. Busy with the king's affairs, he had been without a woman for almost two weeks, it seemed like a lifetime to him, he was not used to being without a woman for so long. But it was not like he a choice, he had been ordered by Cromwell to come here. He wanted to spit in the man face, and tell him to go to hell, but disrespecting Cromwell was like disrespecting the king himself.

It didn't seem right that one man should have so much power. And from the smug expression on the man face he knew exactly how much influence he had over the king. Cromwell was walking a very tight rope; Bryan knew that there would come the day when the rope would snap and Cromwell would fall. He wanted to be there when it did, maybe cutting the rope himself.

Shifting his thoughts from Cromwell, they went to the lady Mary, who was nothing more, then a spoiled brat who didn't know her place. He knew that there were those out there that admired the lady Mary a great deal for defying her father and not signing the oath. Bryan was not one of those people, if there was one thing he hated most in the world and that was women who didn't know their place. Women were put here to please men, not have thoughts and opinions on issues involving men.

As far as he was concern, the king had been too lenient on the girl, he didn't intend to be as lenient as the king, he was going to enjoy seeing the lady Mary break before his eyes.

"No. He would not. I don't believe it!" Mary cried out, turning her back on the revolting man.

She felt like a complete idiot, she should have known the reason Bryan was here. This was not the first time that Cromwell has sent one of his men to try to intimidate her into signing the oath. She wished that Cromwell would get it through his thick skull that she was not going to sign the retched thing, even on the pain of death. She was rather die then damn her soul for some earthly king. She knew that once her father came to his senses then he would understand why she couldn't sign.

The harlot was dead, but her father was still under the influence of men like Cromwell and Crammer. She gritted her teeth, hating the influence that these men had under her father, she vowed that God willing if she should ever become queen and Cromwell or Crammer for that matter were still around she would have them burned, along with any other heretic.

With the downfall of the Boleyn's, her father marrying Jane Seymour, who made it clear to Chapuy's that one her first acts as queen was to see that father and daughter were reunited. Mary heart had swelled when she heard this, not only that she heard that the queen was a secret Catholic. All the destruction that the harlot had caused during her reign seemed to be passing memory.

So when she heard that Sir Francis Bryan was going to be paying her visit soon, she let herself believe that he was coming to welcome her back at court. When she had told Chapuys about Bryan's visit, he had a look of concern and anger on his face. He warned to be careful around the man, though he did help in bringing the downfall of the harlot; he was not to be trusted. And don't expect too much from the man's visit. Looking back, Mary realized that she should have heeded Chapuys advice.

He was nothing like she expected lady Bryan's son to be like. She was expecting a weak, frail man who hung on his mothers every word. Instead she was surprised to see a handsome man standing before her, he was tall and had a muscular build. He wore a black eye-patch on his right eye. Rebecca told her that he lost his eye during a jousting accident he had some years back. It didn't take away from his looks at all; in fact it seemed to enhance them. Plus, the eye-patch mad it him appear dark and dangerous.

She was sure that Bryan be charming if wanted to, her thoughts turning to when he first arrived, he gave one her ladies a charming smile. Poor Isabella became all flustered, her face becoming beat red. He then turned his gaze on her, instead of gracing her with the same charming smile he glared at her coldly. She wanted to step back away from him, but she stood her ground not wanting to show any signs of weakness.

She couldn't help but feel a little put out, what had she done to deserve such harsh treatment from him?

She then remembered that his cousin was Anne Boleyn. She then remembered Chapuys telling her that Bryan had no loyalty whatsoever towards his cousin and was eager as anyone else to see the downfall of the Boleyn's. Why the animosity towards her. But then again why did she care? That's when she realized that he was not here to welcome her back at court.

She tried not to let his harsh words get to her. She knew the truth, her father loved her he would never willingly charge her with treason or have executed for that matter.

She then stiffened as Bryan came up close to her, he then leaned down so that his mouth was close to her, and she felt his breath moisten her ear. She forced herself not to react; she knew that he would get off on any reaction from her. He wanted to see her fear, he wanted her to break in front of him well she was not going to let that happen.

"Listen to me, I tell you if you were my daughter I would smash your head against the wall until it was as soft as a boiled apple. Do you understand?" Bryan then watched as the lady Mary turned towards him. Most women by now would be at his feet begging for mercy.

Instead her eyes were hard and cold; there was not a once of fear in them. "I suggest you leave, my lord. Or I will have you cropped," she hissed. Bryan couldn't help but laugh at this.

"You will have me cropped," he said, not believing that she had the gall to say that. He knew that she was bluffing, it was well known that the lady had no contact with her father at all, the only contact was through Cromwell and he doubt he would do anything.

He couldn't help but note how beautiful she was when she was angry. Her chest heaved up and down in anger, and her cheeks were flushed red with anger. And those brown orbs of her glared daggers at her. He heard from his mother that she resembled her mother a great deal, but looking at her could see the king in there as well. She did have a temper, much like the king.

Mary was bluffing, and she knew that Bryan knew that she was bluffing, but she couldn't think of any other way to let him know that she was not afraid of him. His danced in amusement at her threat, but she did see a tiny hint of respect in his eyes.

Taking his hat from Isabella, he then bowed mockingly at her. "Until that day, lady Mary," he said quite cheerfully he then walked out of the room.

Ignoring Isabella's questioning gaze, Mary stormed to her chambers, all the way silently cursing Bryan name. How dare he talk to her like that! She was a Princess of England; he was nothing more then some commoner.

Taking a deep breath, she pushed all thoughts from Bryan from her head. She then went over to her nightstand and pulled out a thick envelope. She didn't know why she didn't burn it, it was nothing lies, but something was telling her to read it. She then went and sat in favorite chair, and started to read.

Arriving at the brothel, he was eagerly greeted by the Madame who ran the place. Just then he noted Ruby along with several other women came out to greet him. Ruby wore smug look on her face knowing that Bryan was going to pick her, he always did.

Bryan was looking at the girl beside her, for some reason she reminded him of the lady Mary. He ignored the surprised look on the Madame face, and the look of outrage on Ruby's and grabbed the girl's hand and headed up the stairs.

To be continued.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters.

A/N: Hi all, here the second part is of Chapter four. I hope everyone likes it. Thanks to all my reviewers, just to add all Katherine/Anne scenes will be written italics. Sorry for the long wait, hope you enjoy the chapter. Ladyj.

A falling star fell from your heart and landed in my eyes  
I screamed aloud, as it tore through them, and now it's left me blind

The stars, the moon, they have all been blown out  
You left me in the dark  
No dawn, no day, I'm always in this twilight  
In the shadow of your heart

And in the dark, I can hear your heartbeat  
I tried to find the sound  
But then it stopped, and I was in the darkness,  
So darkness I became

The stars, the moon, they have all been blown out  
You left me in the dark  
No dawn, no day, I'm always in this twilight  
In the shadow of your heart

I took the stars from our eyes, and then I made a map  
And knew that somehow I could find my way back  
Then I heard your heart beating, you were in the darkness too  
So I stayed in the darkness with you

The stars, the moon, they have all been blown out  
You left me in the dark  
No dawn, no day, I'm always in this twilight  
In the shadow of your heart

The stars, the moon, they have all been blown out  
You left me in the dark  
No dawn, no day, I'm always in this twilight  
In the shadow of your heart

Cosmic Love~ Florence and the Machine

Chapter Five

_A scowl threatened to appear on Anne's face at any moment, the excited whispers and giggles coming from the other ladies was making the headache that she already had even worse. The sound of music, and courtiers talking and laughing from the great hall was not helping either. Currently standing next to Princess Margaret, who seemed lost in her own thoughts, she was waiting on word from Master Grayson on when they could enter the great hall. _

_Bored, her mind then began to drift._

_Waking up this morning she was greeted by a splitting headache. She then put her hand on head, and let out a loud moan. Today was going to be a lovely day, she thought sarcastically. She wanted nothing more then to throw the covers back over her head and go back to sleep. But she knew that was going to be impossible. Today was the day of the masque. She was surprised that her father had not come knocking on her door, demanding to know if she was ready._

_He couldn't wait to dangle her in front of the king, like a piece of meat to a hungry lion. He after all was the one to arrange for her to be in the pageant that was to take place today. A couple of weeks ago she had spied Master Grayson- who was playing Arrant Desire- coming out of her father's office. She watched as he handed Grayson a small pouch, no doubt heavy with crowns. _

_It didn't take long for her to figure exactly why her father was paying the man. Later on that night, she was in the family room sewing and talking with her stepmother. Just then her father walked in wearing a smile on his face announcing that she was going to be in the upcoming pageant that the king was holding in benefit of his Spanish ambassador, Mendoza, and a newly arrived ambassador Eustace Chapuys._

_ She along with several other ladies, including the king sister was going to play the graces; the graces represented kindness, honor, Constance, Perseverance, Mercy, and pity. They were going to be held in prisoner by Jealousy, scorn, disdain, danger, unkindness... and so on and so forth. The graces were going to be rescued by knights lead by Arrant desire, one these knights was the king. _

_Anne really didn't like the thought of being used as bait to catch the king's attention. She then remember her first day back in England, she had a feeling that something was up, her father kept looking at her with a calculating expression on his face. He then invited her to go hawking with him, her father who was not the type to beat around the bush, which she was grateful for._

_He then told her that the king was losing interest in Mary, she was not surprised, and Henry was just as bad as Francis when it came to the ladies. Both treated women like toys, and when they were done playing with them then they move on to a different toy. _

_She remember when Mary had come to France, she remember being so excited to see her sister, she had not seen any of her family in at least two years. Papa was going to send Mary with her to France, but decided not to and just sent Anne. She never felt so alone in her life, then Rose came into her life, tears came to her eyes, she couldn't think of her right now, instead she focused back on Mary._

_Mary was not the same girl that she knew when she left for France. The Mary she knew hardly glanced at boys, now she couldn't take her eyes off of King Francis, Anne could see the desire in her eyes, she instantly became weary. She tried to warn her sister, but it was no use._

_She then overheard Francis bragging to some courtiers about his English mare and instantly knew that he was talking about her sister. She never been so embarrassed in her life, not only that she was embarrassed for her sister. Mary acted as though nothing was wrong, in fact she acted like she enjoyed the attention that was being payed to her by Francis and the rest of the court, good or negative._

_As expected Francis eventually grew tired of her sister, and Mary went onto other men. Queen Claude who loathed Mary, took the opportunity and had Mary sent back to England. After her sister was sent home, Anne vowed that she would be no man's mistress._

_She then heard from George a couple months's later that King Henry had taken Mary as his mistress._

_It looked like her father had different plans for her, He wanted her to take her sister place in the king's bed. She opened her mouth to protest, but closed seeing the look on her father's face... she knew right then that she didn't have a choice in the matter._

_Not being able to look at her father anymore, she was disgusted with him, she was disgusted with herself for not fighting him on the issue, and she quickly excused herself._

_She didn't want to seduce the king; unlike Mary she was not content in playing mistress to someone. Not only that how was she supposed to be intimate with a man she was not attracted, it was not just this man, but men in general. She had learned a lot about herself in France, and one of those things was that she was not attracted to men, but to women._

_Putting on a white dress, she then donned a gold mask. She looked at herself in the mirror. She quickly smoothed down the imaginary wrinkles that appeared, she didn't know why she was so nervous, hopefully the king won't notice her. She then thought back to what George told her, he said that even if the king did notice her, just go ahead and give into him, soon he would be tired and the whole nasty business would be over._

_She was tempted to follow his advice, but she knew that if she did that she would not be able to look at herself in the mirror again._

_Arriving at Greenwich, she was directed to stand next to Princess Margaret, she then remembered her married title, and she was now the Duchess of Suffolk's. She was surprised when the other woman greeted her warmly; it was obvious that married life agreed with her._

_As they talked, just then Master Grayson signaled to them that it was time; taking a deep breath she made her way into the great hall. As they entered the hall claps and loud cheers coming from the courtier greeted them. She then followed the Duchess of Suffolk's up the stairs to the very top part of a castle made for the pageant, at the middle part was the rest of the graces, the at the lower part was ladies in black dresses and wearing gold mask, they were keeping the graces prisoners._

_Looking out of over the courtiers, she notice at the very back at the room sat Cardinal Wolsey, the Spanish ambassadors, Sir Thomas More, one of the most respected men in the kingdom, and Surprisingly the queen who sat next to more, Anne couldn't see her all the well, but she noted that she was wearing a white dress with gold trim._

_Just then she jumped as she heard popping sounds coming from guns, and then Master Grayson, who was playing Arrant desire, who was waving his sword wildly, rushed in followed by several young men in black uniforms, which had gold trim as well, and were wearing gold mask. _

_"As Arrant desire, I demand you release your prisoners," Grayson shouted._

_"As Lady Scorn, I laugh at your desires," said one of the ladies in black. _

_The banter went on for a couple of minutes, though she could not see her all that well, Anne could tell that the queen was wearing a look of disapproval on her face at the banter. Her champions however found it very amusing._

_Her attention went back to Grayson, who screamed to attack the castle. As he did so, she could hear loud popping sounds come from the fake cannons. The knight's then ran towards the castle, while the ladies in black dresses threw some kind of confetti at them._

_Anne watched as one of the knights climbed towards her, he grabbed her wrist gently, she then met his eyes, he looked at her stunned, the world seemed to still at that moment. _

_"Perseverance you are now my prisoner, he told her in a husky voice. _

_Anne meanwhile had a sinking feeling in her gut, she knew that this was the king, and she could tell by the lust in his eyes, that he had set his sights on her, her father's plan had worked._

_The king seemed reluctant to let go of her hand, but much to her relief he did. She then followed Margaret down the steps, this was the part of the pageant where they were suppose to dance with the knight's. The knight that took her hand was not the king, much to her own relief. The king kept glancing over at her, instead of being flattered she found the whole thing creepy._

_ The knight she was dancing with had not taken his eyes off of Margaret, and she knew that right then that she must be dancing with the Duke of Suffolk's. Her suspicions were confirmed when they all took off their mask._

_Just then they switched partners, and now she was dancing with the king. "What is your name?" he asked her._

_She was temped to lie, but in a strong voice she replied: "Anne Boleyn."_

_She didn't know what made her do this, but she glanced over at the queen, her eyes widen slightly, and at the moment her world stilled. Her breath caught her throat, and she didn't even notice that her heart was beating rapidly in chest._

_She hadn't felt this way since Rose; she stared at the goddess who captured her attention. _

_She was talking and laughing with Thomas more, she then felt a searing jealousy, and she wanted to be the one to make the queen smile and laugh. _

_Just then she came back to the present hearing the king's voice, "my lad are you okay?" he asked, she hear a hint of jealousy in his voice, as he glanced over at More. _

_She wanted to laugh, he thought she was looking over at More, little did he know who she was staring at._

_"I'm fine your majesty," she answered, smiling at him, Henry's face brightened at her smile, he didn't seem to notice the glances that she kept giving the queen._

_To be continued._

_A/N: I was going to make Edward Seymour Margaret husband, but decided against it, instead I'm going to follow history and let her be married to Charles Brandon, though I'm following the Tudors and calling her Margaret, when it was actually Mary. Just to add, I'm switching around a few things, In the Tudors Margaret married Brandon after the pageant, but I decided that they married before, I'm going to do more detail on that in the next upcoming chapters. Next chapter, Henry dreams of Anne, and Anne have some dreams of her own involving a certain Spanish queen. Ladyj. _


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters.

A/H: Hi everyone thanks for all your reviews. Hope you like it. LadyJ.

Chapter six

_After the pageant, a celebration was held in honor of the Spanish ambassadors. Anne eagerly attended in hopes in seeing the queen again, but much to her disappointment the queen was no where to be seen, though a few of her ladies could be seen milling about. _

_She looked over at the king, who was sitting at the main table, along with the Spanish ambassadors. Joining them was Thomas More, she couldn't help the scowl that came across her face, she felt an instant dislike for the man, and she knew that this sounded silly considering that she has never met him. Her thought's kept turning to him and the queen, what was their relationship? She knew that More had a close relationship with the king, but what about the queen? _

_Obviously they had a close relationship, she couldn't help but wonder if the queen knew that More feelings towards her was more then just friendly ? The way More's eyes softened as they looked down at the queen, she recognized that look any where, past suitors of hers would often wear that same look, who fancied themselves in love with her._

_She wondered if the queen felt the same, no she wouldn't, thought Anne, who was in denial. Queen Katherine was a very pious woman, just like queen Claude, she would never betray her people, her religion, her husband, to even entertain such thought's of More in a romantic relationship. _

_But then again why am I obsessing over this? Why should I care that More has feeling for the queen! I have more important things that I needed to worry about, like how she was going to get out of this sticky situation with the king? _

_Not wanting to think about More, or the queen, she then focused her thoughts on the other occupants at the table. _

_ William Compton, next to him was the Duke and Duchess of Suffolk's, she smiled noting that Brandon was trying to sooth his wife, who was complaining about something. Some things never change, she thought. She then looked at her sister, who was sitting besides her husband, Anthony Knivert._

_Anthony and her sister had only been married for six months now, surprisingly she like her brother-in-law, considering that the only reason he married Mary was on orders from the king, who wanted his bastard to have to name. Yeah she forgot to mention that Mary was six months pregnant by the king. That was another reason she didn't want to have anything to do with the king, one she didn't relish the thought of being with a man who was with her sister, but if he could so easily throw Mary aside, then why not her? And of what of the child, she could easily end up in the same situation. There was no way in hell she was going to allow her child bare the shame of being a bastard. _

_Mary was indeed lucky that she had Anthony, despite the fact that she was carrying another man's child, he didn't seemed to mind this, and it was obvious that he loved Mary, that was growing more obvious each day. _

_Mary sensing someone was watching her, she caught sight of Anne, she smiled widely, relieved to see her sister, though having Tony by her side was a great comfort, she needed another woman's presence to talk to, and it was not like she and Princess Margaret saw eye to eye, who looked at her like she was filth beneath her shoe. _

_Margaret was very close with Katherine, and considering that Mary was Henry's mistress at one time, she found it insulting that Henry would have his former harlot at the same table as them. Just because she married Anthony Knivert, didn't make her respectable, looking at the harlots swollen belly, she heard that the child belonged to her brother, she didn't believe it. Mary was known as the great prostitute even before her brother had touched her, the child could be anyone's._

_Mary was about to wave Anne over to join them, but something in Anne's eyes told her not to. Knowing her sister well, she knew that Anne would rather be anywhere then near the king. Her thoughts turned to their father; she couldn't help but feel a burning hatred towards him. Now that she was out of the king's bed, he was trying to replace her with her sister. _

_He didn't give a damn about his daughters; they were only pawns in his advancement for power._

_ She never told Anne this, but she always yearned for their father's love, she thought she would find the love that she had been seeking in the arms of her countless lovers, but she never did. It was not until after the king threw her aside did she realized that she would probably never have her father's love._

_And she was okay with that, she didn't need her fathers love or approval anymore, she had Anthony, who she loved and who loved her in return._

_Anthony frowned in concern noting how quiet his wife was, he put his hand on top of hers, " are you alright, sweetheart, is it the baby?"_

_Mary gave her husband a reassuring smile, "I'm fine, the baby fine," she soothed him, putting a hand over her swollen stomach. "I was just thinking how lucky I and the baby are to have you."_

_Anthony smiled, and leaned forward and kissed her. "No, I'm the lucky one," he said._

_Henry stilled as he caught sight of Anne. He looked at her with such want, such obsession. Anne shifted uncomfortably, hating the way he was looking at her. She wanted nothing more to turn around and leave, but she knew that she would have to acknowledge him somewhat, it would be considered an insult if she didn't. _

_She didn't even want to think about her father's reaction to that, who would no doubt go as far as disowning her probably. So she inclined her head to him, she didn't wait for his reaction, she quickly turned around and walked away, though she could feel his eyes follow her as she left._

_Just then she spotted her father walking towards her, she stifled a groan, she didn't feel like dealing with her father right now. Thomas Boleyn's eyes practically dancing with glee and pride. _

_"Sweetheart," he said walking up to her, he then leaned forward and kissed her affectionately on the cheek. Anne looked at him with surprise, the last time he was so affectionate to her had been when she was a child. But with the death of her mother he had changed, he had become harder, meaner, and colder. _

_"You have done us all proud my dear," he praised her. Anne smiled but the smile didn't go to her eyes. _

_"The king couldn't take his eyes off you," he raved, he had never seen the king so besotted, he watched Anne dance with the king with a satisfactory smile, afterwards he made sure to pay Master Cornish~ Arrant desire, who didn't question why Boleyn wanted his daughter in the pageant, but was just happy to be getting some crowns for it. _

_"I have no doubt that the king will be summoning me soon, to inform me that he wants you to serve as one of the queen's ladies." He continued. _

_Anne heart skipped a beat._

_Serving as one of the queen's ladies, she never thought about, her face flushed with excitement, Thomas grinned at seeing his daughter blush, it was obvious that Anne was excited at the prospect of being so close to the king. _

_"Just one word of advice my dear," her father's face turning to serious, Anne forced herself not to roll her eyes. "Every chance you get you must put yourself in front of the king's path." _

_Anne held her tongue, she hated the thought of continually throwing herself at the king, like some desperate harlot, Mary may be content in giving in so easily, but Henry Tudor was going learn that she was not going to give in so easily. Maybe if she was lucky, the king will decide that she was too much trouble, and go on to a new conquest. _

_But to appease her father, she replied neutrally. _

_"Yes Father," just then she spotted George, she was never so happy to see her father. "Father there's George," she said, "I need to speak to him..."_

_Before she left, her grabbed her hand and then whispered in her ear, "Remember what I said," he said, he then let her go. _

_George wore an amused look on his face; it was obvious to him what Anne was trying to do. _

_"Sister," he greeted her lovingly, giving her a bear hug. "Care for a dance," he said, holding out his arm. Anne smiled and took it. He then led her out to the dance floor. _

_As they danced, her thought's turned back to the queen. "I see that father is happy that you managed to catch the attention of the king."_

_Anne made a look of disgust, "can we not talk about that, George," she pleaded, which caused him to laugh. They continued to dance in silence for a moment, and then Anne broke the silence. _

_"George, why is the queen not at the banquet?" she asked curiously._

_"She never attends these functions, I think she rather be in her chambers praying." _

_"But the Spanish ambassadors are here, you would think that she would want to be in attendance, to help greet them,' she continued._

_George nodded, he never thought about that, but then again it was obvious to everyone that the king and queen relationship was not what it was when they first married. And the king was growing more discontent, considering that the queen has yet to provide him with a son._

_Looking at his sister, he knew that something was up, his sister wouldn't just bring up this topic for no reason." Where are you going with this Anne?"_

_She then pretended to feign ignorance," what are you talking about George?"_

_George eyes the widened in realization, "Good Lord Anne, your not...you don't have feelings for the queen, do you?" he hissed, lowering his voice so that only she could hear him._

_Anne didn't say anything, George was the only one who knew her deepest darkest secret. "So what if I do?" she said. George groaned, "please sister, I beg you, don't go down this road, you will only end up getting hurt." _

_"I can't help how I feel George."_

_"You only saw her just today, how do you even know that these are genuine feelings, and not just feelings lust?" he asked._

_"Sometimes George once is all it takes."_

_Later that night, Anne laid in her bed, staring up the ceiling, her thought's kept going back to the queen. If father said was true and king did ask her to be lady to the queen, how was she going to grow close the queen, all the while try to appease her father, and then try to deter the king from pursuing a relationship with her._

_And then there was Thomas More, she never felt more threatened in her life. It was going to be hard for to just stand by and watch as More made eyes at her goddess._

_Anne smiled, Goddess, was a nickname that she came up for Katherine. Katherine looked like a goddess from her throne, when Anne had seen her at the pageant. _

_Feeling her eyes grow heavy, and soon she was fast asleep._

_*Dream Sequence*_

_Looking around, Anne realized that she was at Greenwhich palace, she wore a gold dress, just then the king appeared before her, matching her in clothing. Crying out in distress, she ran away from her, she heard him laughing behind her, the bastard thought this was a game._

_She finally managed to elude him; she was in part of the castle that she never seen before. Just then the queen stood before her, looking very regal. She wore a purple gown that showed all her cleavage, Anne's mouth watered at the sight, her eyes lingering on her breasts. _

_"Anne Boleyn, its going to take more then some silly love letters to seduce me, are up for the challenge?" she asked, she moved closer to Anne, their faces were practically touching each other. Katherine wore a small seductive smile on her face._

_My God she was truly a Goddess, Anne observed. _

"_Yes...Anne whispered..." yes I am," she said in a determined voice, this goddess that was standing before her was going to be hers, come hell or high water._

_"Good," I look forward to it," Katherine said saucily, she then disappeared in thin air just like, causing Anne to cry out._

_* End of Dream*_

_Opening her eyes, Anne woke from her dream, she sat up in bed. She was drenched in sweat, her chest was moving rapidly, and her heart was beating frantically. _

_Her mind focused on one thing and that was Katherine._

_To be continued. _


End file.
